Memories
by hansonkali
Summary: Vince's youngest daughter Miranda tells a story to her children. A story of how she came to meet their dad.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anyone except Miranda,Felix and Caroline._

* * *

><p>Memories Prologue<p>

Miranda McMahon rolled her eyes as she held her two-year old daughter Caroline on her hip. Her four-year old son Felix was hiding like he always did every night before bed, "Felix Kennedy mommy is not playing anymore," Miranda said as she left Caroline's room. "It is time for your bedtime story and you better get here or I will have to punish you," she said as she headed downstairs. Felix was a handful at times but she was basically a single mother. This was the life she had chosen to have after she left the Wrestling business after the birth of Caroline. Her husband had stayed in the business and was always on the road.

Hearing his mommy coming Felix giggled slightly as he hid under the kitchen table. An empty punch bowl covered his head. He liked to hide at bedtime because he didn't want to go to bed.

When Miranda heard a giggle coming from the kitchen she went in there and immediately spotted Felix under the table. Bending down she looked at her son and couldn't help but laugh at the punch bowl he was now wearing on his head, "Felix it is not nice to hide from mommy," Miranda said as she looked at her soon and tried to keep a straight face.

Felix grinned when his mother laughed when she saw him, "I no sleep," he said as he shook his head and got out from under the table.

"Yes you sleep," Miranda said as she used her free hand and took the punch bowl from Felix's head. Sitting it on the table she would have to remember to wash it good, "Now go brush your teeth and mommy and Caroline will be waiting in your room for you," she smiled as she ran a hand through her son's hair. As he ran off towards the bathroom she smiled. Hearing the phone ring she knew she didn't have time to answer it so she let the answering machine do that. Hearing the voice of her husband's girlfriend she made a face. Her husband had told her that he had moved on five months ago. That it would be better if they separate for a while. Two months into their agreed separation he had started to date his character's manager. Coming out of her thoughts she heard the girl tell her, her husband would be in town for Christmas and that he wanted to see the kids. He wanted Miranda to call him to arrange a time for that.

Shaking her head Miranda adjusted Caroline on her hips and walked upstairs to Felix's room. Sitting on Felix's toddler bed she moved Caroline down beside her, "Your daddy can't even call me himself anymore," she said to her two-year old daughter.

"Daddy," Caroline said as she looked at her mommy and smiled.

Felix finished brushing his teeth and headed back upstairs. Going into his room he smiled when he saw his mommy in his room already. Getting in bed beside her and Caroline he looked at her, "I choose story," he said knowing his mommy said he could choose the story tonight.

Miranda nodded as she heard Felix, "Yes you can choose the story tonight."

"The daddy story," Felix said as he locked eyes with his mom. The daddy story was the story on how his mommy and daddy met.

When Felix gave his request Miranda sighed. She hadn't told the kids this story since her husband had asked to separate. Looking down at her wedding band and engagement ring which she still wore she wasn't sure if she could tell the story but she knew if she didn't Felix would throw a tantrum, "Okay I will tell the daddy story," she smiled as she nodded. When she told this story she always had to leave out a few details like her sexual experiences. Things the kids didn't need to know, "As you guys know the story begins in 1992," she started. It did begin in 1992 when her first crush started though her crush was not Felix or Caroline's father.


	2. Chapter 2

Memories Chapter One

_Blue jeans, white shirt  
>Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn<br>It was like, James Dean, for sure  
>You're so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer<br>You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop  
>But you fit me better than my favourite sweater, and I know<br>That love is mean, and love hurts  
>But I still remember that day we met in december, oh baby!<em>-Blue Jeans by Lana Del Ray

* * *

><p>December 23, 1993<p>

Thirteen year old Miranda McMahon frowned as she sat at her parents house. Her dad was hosting his annual Christmas party in which he would invite some of his wrestlers for his company over. She too had invited someone. The boy down the street who she went to school with. The boy who she had, had a crush on for the past year. He had said he might attend but he was a no-show. She should have expected it. The boy acted like he didn't even like her anyway. Her seventeen year old sister Stephanie said she was dumb for moping over someone who clearly didn't know what he was missing in someone as sweet as Miranda.

Being brought out of her thoughts as she heard someone walking up the stairs she looked at the figure and raised her eyebrow. It was Shawn Michaels one of her dad's employees. She hadn't even known that her dad had invited him. She would be the first to admit that out of all the wrestlers employed by her dad right now, she had a celebrity sort of crush on him. Biting her lip when he reached the top of the stairs she stood up from where she was sitting in the floor, "How come you aren't downstairs?" she asked hoping he didn't mind a thirteen year old talking to him. She knew he had a reputation of being cocky. She had been backstage enough to know that.

Shawn who had drifted away from the party after a while soon walked up the stairs of the McMahon house. He really didn't know why he was going upstairs or why he was leaving the party. He guessed he just wasn't in the party mood. He and his wife Theresa were having problems and he was sure they were on the verge of divorcing soon. Hearing a voice Shawn looked at the girl who was now standing in front of him. Raising an eyebrow he looked her over, "I didn't even see you up here," he said though he really wasn't paying attention to see if anyone was upstairs.

"I was sort of hanging the shadows," Miranda said as she shrugged, her green eyes looking Shawn over. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white buttoned down shirt. He was the nicest thing she had seen tonight. "You didn't answer my question," she laughed. "How come you aren't downstairs?" she asked again.

Shawn heard her question again and he laughed slightly. He knew she was Vince's youngest daughter. He had seen her around backstage at a few of the shows, "Maybe it is because you are being too nosy for a teenager," he said as he gave her a slight wink.

Blushing when he called her nosy she chewed on her lip and blushed even more when he winked at her, "I'm just curious," she shrugged as she looked away briefly. "There is a difference between nosy and curious," she said trying to defend herself.

Laughing at the last bit of what Miranda said he shook his head, "I'll make you a deal little ," he said locking eyes with her, "I'll tell you why I am upstairs if you tell me why you are up here instead of being down there," he said as he moved closer to her.

Miranda chewed her lip again when she heard his deal. Deciding to take him up on the offer she stopped biting her lip, "It's a deal," she winked as she nudged him playfully after he moved closer to her. "I'm up here because I got stood up by the boy I invited," she shrugged. "It's someone who is in a lot of my classes and I guess I have a tiny crush on him," she frowned. "Though his standing me up proves he doesn't feel the same for me," Miranda said as she crossed her arms. "Now it's your turn," she smirked as she remembered their deal.

Hearing Miranda's story Shawn shook his head. The innocence of being a teenager. He half missed it, it had been easier than being an almost thirty year old man, "Fine, my reason for being up here is I just am not in the party mood," he said looking down at his wedding band. "My wife and I, we are having problems. She complains I am never home enough, which heck that is true," he sighed giving Theresa that argument. "She says if I don't quit wrestling she is going to leave me."

Miranda stayed silent as she heard him. She didn't know what to say for a while. She really didn't know what to say at all but she did come up with a few words which she hoped would help, "I'm sorry," she said knowing that sounded dumb. "If she leaves you just because you are living your dream then she is stupid," Miranda said bluntly.

Shawn couldn't help but laugh at her proved just how young and naïve she was and in a weird way they sort of helped him some, "Maybe you have a point little Miss. McMahon," he shrugged as he smirked. The term Little Miss. McMahon was stuck in his head for her now. Just like Stephanie was the Prissy Bitch and Shane the Entitled Jackass.

"I always have a point," Miranda laughed as she looked at him and ran a hand through her hair, "I am a McMahon after all," she laughed again.

"Right how could I forget that," Shawn joked as he rolled his eyes playfully. "I mean you do have your dad's face," he said as he winked at her. That was far from the truth though. She looked nothing like Vince McMahon. In fact she resembled her mother. More so than the rest of her siblings did. He thought Linda was beautiful and well he had to be honest Miranda may have been a teenager but she too was beautiful. When he realized he was staring he looked away and saw a young boy come through the front door, "I think your friend showed up," he said as he looked at the boy. Typical preppy type.

Hearing the last thing Shawn said Miranda looked down and saw Jack, "Yeah he did," she smiled glad that she hadn't been stood up after all. "I should go down and hang out with him," she said as she started for the stairs.

Nodding Shawn watched her and before she could start down the stairs he grabbed her arm taking her away from the view of the stairs, "Before you do I want to thank you. I mean for listening to my story," he muttered as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips briefly. He had taken her out of view because he knew if anyone had seen this he would be dead. "See you later Little Miss. McMahon," he muttered after he pulled away soon heading down the stairs.

After Shawn kissed her Miranda stood there dumbfounded. She knew she should head down to be with Jack but she couldn't move. She was glued to her spot, "I'll be Shawn's manager someday," she grinned knowing she would do whatever it took to work with Shawn. To be in his life again. She would just wait until the time was right and she wasn't as young as she was now.


	3. Chapter 3

Memories Chapter Two

February 2, 1996

Fifteen year old Miranda McMahon chewed on her lip nervously as she played with her hair. She was backstage at one of her dad's shows. She wasn't really supposed to be there but it was close to home and she wanted to bring up some business with her dad. Walking to his office he had set up backstage she knocked and waited for him to either answer or say something.

Vince who was looking over some last-minute plans heard a knock on the door and laid down the papers, "Come in," he said wondering who was interrupting him. It wasn't that he didn't want interruptions but he just needed to make sure the last-minute plans would work in the matches they were planned for.

Hearing her dad say come in Miranda reached down and grabbed the door knob. Going inside she smiled and looked at her daddy, "Hello daddy," she smiled as she sat down in a chair in front of his desk. She was going to walk out of her getting her way. She was the baby and Linda and Vince both spoiled her more.

Seeing his youngest daughter come into the room Vince smiled, "Miranda, I wasn't expecting to see you here," he said as he eyed her. He knew sometimes when the events were close Miranda would sneak off and come. He and Linda had, had countless of talks about it but yet they had done nothing too strict to stop her from coming down or sneaking out of the house. Shane and Stephanie both said they were too lenient on her and it was true.

"That would be because I'm not supposed to be here," Miranda shrugged as she batted her eyelashes. Her green eyes almost pouting for her. She knew how to con both of her parents.

"Miranda Anne McMahon," Vince said sternly as he used his daughter's full name. "You know better than to sneak out and come down here," he sighed as he rolled his eyes. He wondered which friend she had conned into bringing her down here for this. "You better have a good reason for coming down here and coming into my office to reveal that you snuck out."

Miranda chewed hard on her lip as she listened to her dad. Was he really going to start enforcing rules on her? "I think I have a good reason," Miranda smirked trying not to show she was nervous now or well more nervous than before. "I have a proposition," she said as she eyed her dad.

Vince raised his eyebrow when Miranda said she had a proposition. What kind of proposition could a fifteen year old have that was so important? "And that would be?" he asked curiously as he eyed his daughter back.

"I want in the business and I want in the business now," Miranda said bluntly as she shrugged. "I want to be a manager not a wrestler and I want to be a manager for Shawn Michaels," she said as she crossed her arms. She was trying to show she was being serious.

Vince felt his eyes widen as he heard Miranda. She couldn't be serious? She was fifteen and he knew how the business was. He knew how half the guys were and hell he knew how Shawn was especially with the ladies. His daughter would not be one of those ladies. "No way," he said shaking his head. "No chance is that happening young lady," he said as he locked eyes with her.

Locking eyes with her dad Miranda kept her composure, "Why not?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Stephanie was in the business behind the scenes when she was sixteen," she said knowing Stephanie was just a year older than she was now when she started. "I could be home schooled on the road by a tutor and you could always have your eye on everything I do. It would be a win win for you daddy," she said as she stuck her lip out and pouted slightly.

When he saw Miranda start to pout he sighed. He could never turn her down when she pouted, "Miranda don't do that," he said knowing he was a sucker for it. "Your mother would kill me," he said knowing Linda would not want Miranda on the road especially with Shawn, for the same reasons he didn't want her with Shawn.

Miranda heard her dad tell her not to pout but she did it even more. She knew her pouting was getting on her dad's nerves but she didn't care.

Sighing more when Miranda pouted more he looked at her, "I'll call your mother and tell her we are making you a contract," Vince said as he looked at his baby girl. "I'll tell the writing team and when we find a storyline of Shawn's to fit you in we will and I will also get the okay from Shawn himself," he smiled. He could never say no to Miranda. She had him wrapped around her little finger and she knew it.

Miranda grinned as she heard her dad, "Thank you daddy," she said as she stood up. She was giddy on the inside now. She had come into this on a mission and it had worked. She would soon have a contract and she would soon be in Shawn's life as his manager. She knew her reasons for this were wrong because she just wanted to get close to him. She wanted to be with him as more than just a manager but she would never tell her father that. "I'll hang around backstage and see you once the show ends," she smiled as she turned and left her dad's office.


	4. Chapter 4

Memories Chapter Three

May 26, 1996

Miranda walked nervously around backstage. She was dressed in a school girls outfit. Tonight was the night she was debuting as Shawn's manager. Since the day in February when she had asked her dad if she could he had indeed told her mother. Her mother had been reluctant to agree with her dad but finally she caved in March. Her dad had told Shawn the night after she had came to his office. To her surprise Shawn was on board with it from the start. In April her dad had finally came to her and told her that they had a storyline for her. She was gonna be one of the few people who would side with Shawn during Diana Hart's allegations of sexual harassment.

Looking at the time on a nearby clock she knew that soon she would have to get in character. Fixing the short skirt she had on she tucked the white shirt into it. Her hair was already fixed. It was fixed into to pigtails. She had knee-high schools and a pair of Mary Jane's on. Seeing the person backstage walk over to her and tell her to get into place she felt her heartbeat quicken. She hoped she didn't mess things up too bad.

Getting in place in front of the TV that was turned on she heard the camera guys coming and soon she knew they were filming. As soon as she saw the Hart family's interview come on the TV she was watching she made a face as Jim Cornette started talking to saying all kinds of bombshell's would be dropped tonight. Feeling the camera guy get closer so he could show her facial reactions she made a surprised face. Hearing him mention and Shawn and how he would have a chance to prepare if the big bombshell was revealed now she shook her head and turned the TV off furiously. Turning around she was taken by surprise to come face to face with Shawn. God she hoped she was doing the surprised face well in character.

Shawn Michaels smirked as he came face to face with the girl in front of him, "I didn't know they let schoolgirls run wild backstage," he muttered completely in character. Shawn had the ability to get into character quickly. Mainly because he was sort of like his character. He had a huge ego and it kept growing. Finding out that Vince's daughter wanted to be his manager, well it had helped it grow even more. "Or do you just have a kink for dressing sexy?" he asked as he eyed her.

Miranda felt Shawn eying her and she backed away some. So far she was following script on how to react to him, "I'm not just any school girl," she said as she locked eyes with him. "I'm the bosses daughter," she smiled. "The name is Miranda McMahon," she said not once losing eye contact with him. "And your the guy that they were just talking about on TV," she nodded.

Chuckling softly Shawn watched her back away and reacted with shock to her words of being Vince's daughter, "You sure didn't get your sass from him," he said noting that she was sassy. So far Miranda was doing her character perfectly. "And indeed I would be the guy they were talking about," he muttered sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't believe them," Miranda said as she ignored his first comment. "I don't think you did what you are accused of," she said letting it be known she knew about the allegations. With that she walked away from him and out of view of the camera. Her coming down to the ring with him tonight was going to be a shock. Hearing him walk off she walked around another way and made it to the curtains. She stayed off to the side as she watched the British Bulldog walk out to the ring with his wife and his brother-in-law following behind. She smiled hearing her dad commentating with The King as they walked out. To say her nerves were settled would be a lie. Doing the backstage part was nerve wrecking enough but now getting ready to go out in front of a lot of people would be worse. Hearing her dad say he was taking it back to Doc Hendrix she knew in a matter of minutes now Shawn would be coming by and grabbing her by the hand as they went out to ringside.

Chewing on her lip she looked down as she waited. Hearing the walking coming from behind her she heard her dad speaking again and she knew the part where Shawn was running into was happening now. As she heard him she began the countdown in her head and within seconds she felt Shawn grab her hand as his music his hand she walked through the curtain with him and down to ringside. Jose Lothario was behind them. As they walked out she looked around her and was surprised at all the people. If it wasn't for Shawn holding her hand she was sure she would faint.

When they reached the ring she let go of his hand and walked up the stairs behind him. Smirking when he sat on the ropes for her to get in she bent over and got in. Once she was in the ring she eyes The British Bulldog and his wife. Seeing the spotlight on Shawn she walked towards the turnbuckle beside Jose as Shawn did his thing where he stretched and fireworks would go off. Getting outside the ropes once he was down she stayed near Jose. For tonight he was her appointed at ring baby-sitter to make sure she didn't mess up or even get hurt. Moving down in the floor as the match was getting ready to begin she looked over as Clarence Mason begin to talk.

Hearing that Shawn was being served with a summons as a defendant for attempted alienation of affection Miranda played the shocked card again and mouthed "That is absurd," as the camera filmed near her. Shaking her head as the bell rang she turned her attention on the match as it started after Shawn ripped up his summons. Every time the crowd would cheer for HBK though she smiled and beckoned them to cheer louder by motioning with her hands.

Once the bell rang and the British Bulldog's music started both Miranda Jose were surprised. Shawn had clearly won the match. Again this was all apart of the script and Miranda was finding it easy now to get in character and act shocked or surprised when she needed too. Going back into the ring with Jose she shook her head again as she acted surprised. When the other ref came back in the ring and held Shawn's hand up and his music started to play she acted even more surprised. During all the chaos in the ring Diana had started to leave with the belt when Gorilla Monsoon came out and took the belt from her before getting in the ring himself. As Gorilla took the two ref's aside Miranda tried to act like she was wondering what the heck would happen next. When the match was announced as a draw and the belt could not change hands Miranda grinned as the crowd cheered. For now Shawn still had the belt until a rematch was set.

After the in ring stuff Miranda soon left the ring this time holding hands with Shawn though once they were backstage though they dropped hands and soon parted ways. Miranda was being taken away by Stephanie whom she hadn't even known was there. Stephanie was praising her telling her she had done good and she should be proud because she didn't botch anything. Miranda smiled as she listened to Stephanie. She kind of wished Stephanie wasn't with her.

Stephanie smiled as she talked to her baby sister and lead her baby sister to the women's dressing room. What Miranda didn't know was that Stephanie had been assigned to keep Miranda away from Shawn when she wasn't in the ring.


	5. Chapter 5

Memories Chapter Four

_It's just a little crush (crush)  
>Not like I faint every time we touch<br>It's just some little thing (crush)  
>Not like everything I do depends on you<br>Sha-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la_-Crush by Jennifer Paige

October 14, 1996

Miranda smiled as she walked backstage. She had been with the company now for almost five months. She liked being on the road and she liked seeing the fans. The fans who were now also starting to like her as well. She was in the building though for rehearsals before the actual raw show tonight. Seeing Stephanie walking towards her she rolled her eyes. Stephanie for the past five months had been glued to her hip. Miranda wasn't dumb though, she knew Stephanie had been assigned as her personal baby-sitter. She had figured that out after the first month of always having her sister there.

Reaching Miranda, Stephanie smiled, "Glad to see you showed up early," she said knowing that sometimes her sister could run late. "I was thinking that you and I could go out for lunch before the show. I mean after rehearsals of course."

Miranda made a face as her sister mentioned going to lunch before the show. She liked spending time with Stephanie but after seeing her constantly for the past few months she was getting aggravated. No, correction, she was getting past aggravated. Though she had found ways at times to sneak away from Stephanie. When she did sneak away she usually wound up with Shawn and his group friends known as the Kliq. Miranda knew if her dad or mom knew they would probably flip but she didn't care, "Actually I think I'd rather eat here Steph," she said as she tried to sound sincere about denying Stephanie's offer.

"Oh," Stephanie nodded as she tried to hide her disappointment. "I guess that is fine too," she said as she rounded a corner and stopped when she saw Tammy Sytch or as she was better known as Sunny flirting with Shawn. It was no secret to anyone backstage that Tammy and Shawn had something going on. Heck even Miranda knew about it. She knew it made her mad because she had seen Miranda's face every time they were spotted together by her. Looking over at her sister now she chewed on her lip.

Seeing Tammy and Shawn together, Miranda rolled her eyes and looked at Stephanie who was looking at her. Without saying a word she just turned and left. She hated the fact that she had yet to get any closer to Shawn then just as his friend.

Shawn smirked as he talked to Tammy. Hearing footsteps he glanced over in time to see Miranda McMahon walking away from Stephanie. Judging from the look Stephanie was now giving him he figured Miranda's walk off was because of the sight of him and Tammy. Smirking more he looked at Tammy, "I'll see you later Tammy," he said winking and walking away. He was gonna go after the clearly jealous youngest McMahon. He wasn't stupid he knew what he did to her. He had known it since the kiss he gave her at the Christmas party back in 1993.

Miranda glared as she walked to her locker room. She was the only female now who had her own locker room. Slamming the door shut she sat down in a chair that was in the room. She was pissed and she knew she really had no right to be pissed, "I hate him," she said as she thought out loud to herself. "I really and truly hate him."

Shawn who had finally caught up with Miranda enough that he could see her back, jumped slightly when she slammed the door to her locker room shut. Getting to the door he opened it and smirked as he listened to her talking out loud to herself. Quietly he shut the door and walked up behind her, "You don't hate me Little ," he smirked as he grabbed a chair and soon sat down beside her. "You find me too cute to hate me," he winked.

Nearly jumping out of her skin when she heard Shawn, Miranda watched as he sat beside her and then winked after his last words, "Do you have a habit of scaring people," she said ignoring everything he had said to her.

Shawn shrugged at her words, "Only the pretty ones," he said as he grinned. Yes he was flirting with Miranda. It was no secret to his friends that he was slightly infatuated with the bosses teenage daughter. His friends were telling him he should make a move since it was obvious that she liked him too but he hadn't yet. Though that could change now.

Glaring at what he said she shook her head, "You know being a charmer isn't going to make me happy with you," Miranda said as she locked eyes with him. He wasn't going to get on her good side so easily this time. No, she was going to make him beg for it.

"Then what will work?" Shawn asked as he raised his eyebrow. Was she actually going to make a guy like him grovel. Because Shawn didn't do groveling.

"Honestly I'd be happy if you said you liked me too," Miranda blurted out without thinking. God she was going to give in easy. She could never be rude or mean to him for long and that sucked so much. "And for you to leave Tammy the bitch alone," she smirked. Tammy was indeed a bitch.

Shawn smiled hearing her words. She wasn't going to make him grovel at least, "Randa you know I like you too," he said as he moved his face closer to hers, "You know I do," he smirked before finally kissing her on the lips. This time he kissed her longer than he had in 1993. He knew if Vince walked in right now and saw him kissing his fifteen year old daughter that he would be dead but right now he didn't care.

Miranda was taken aback when Shawn kissed her but she smiled on his lips and kissed him back. She had finally gotten her answer on if Shawn liked her or not and she liked his answer. Pulling away as she heard her door open she looked up and saw one of Shawn's friends and fellow Kliq member Paul Levesque standing in the door.

Feeling Miranda pull away as her locker room door opened Shawn hoped to god it wasn't Vince. Seeing Paul though he sighed in relief, "I have to go speak to Austin," he said knowing his match that night was with him. As he exited he moved past Paul and winked. He had finally made a move on the boss's daughter though he had no intentions of giving Tammy up anytime soon.

Paul watched Shawn leave and he rolled his eyes, "Your sister told me about you seeing them," he shrugged as he looked at Miranda who was still in the chair. "I just wanted to see if you were okay," he muttered looking down. Over the past few months besides Shawn he was the closest to Miranda out of anyone else in the Kliq.

"I'm fine," Miranda smiled as she stood up and walked over to Paul, "Thank you for checking on me," she said as she pulled him into a hug, "And please don't tell anyone in my family about the kiss you walked in on."

Hugging Miranda back Paul shook his head, "Your secret is safe with me," he said before pulling away. He would do anything for Miranda.


End file.
